


Yesterday and Tomorrow

by KingFabulous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFabulous/pseuds/KingFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at the sky after a life-changing day together, Xherdan and Eden decide to relive the unlikely series of events which brought them together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - obviously they're not together *cry*, I just like to dream.
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter thing, going into how they got together - with lots more fluffy adorableness, shameless smuttiness and a few extra characters and pairings to come :)
> 
> This is for the lovely bluemadridista who inspired me to write fanfiction for the first time - thank you so much for everything :) *her stories are amazing so go read*

XHERDAN:

“Mon dieu Xherdi…” hissed Eden breathlessly, as I, his equally dishevelled boyfriend, brought my rhythmic thrusts to a gradual halt and collapsed on top of him. Having subjected Eden’s magnificent ass to a particularly energetic pounding and experienced one of the most intense orgasms of my entire life, I had no desire for things to end there.

We certainly had cause to celebrate that night, after all.

I rested on his heaving torso for a few seconds, inhaling his inimitable musky scent as he panted to get his breath back. Words seemed to have failed him, but as I opened my mouth and slowly kissed my way up to his neck, he let out a low growling moan. His hands, which had hitherto lain redundantly at his sides, suddenly found their way onto my back, and absent-mindedly massaged their way down to my butt. I nibbled at his ear a little, before claiming his grinning lips as my own in a deep, almost animalistic kiss. My Eden. Mine.

“Congratulations my love” I breathed as we parted, propping myself up on my forearms. “I’m so proud of you.”

We found it was easiest to communicate in English, since my French was absolutely woeful and his German not much better; let alone his endearing but largely useless attempts at Albanian. 

“It’s amazing” he agreed, with a mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes. “Who would ever have thought that after all this time, all I needed was a five-foot-six Swiss striker who plays for one of the most irritating clubs on the planet, and won’t shut up about the fact he got the first left-footed hat trick in World Cup history…”

“Kosovar-Albanian” I corrected, which triggered an exasperated chuckle. “But otherwise, very true, Hazard.” I continued, assuming a dramatic, philosophical tone. “And I could never for a second imagine myself sharing my bed with an arrogant Belgian winger who’s too damn lazy to defend properly – since it’s obviously too much effort to drag his fat ass down the other end of the pitch…”

“You love it though” he stated simply, staring intently up at me with another assured grin.

“Too fucking right I do” I whispered, before swooping in to plant a delicate little kiss on his smug lips. “And I know you’re proud of my hat trick really” I winked at him. “Deep down.”

“Oh shut your mouth and fuck me again would you? I want you so much right now Xherdi, it hurts.”

I shot him a sly smile and slowly lowered my head to kiss my way back down his torso, where the remains of his last load were still glistening. His breathing became shallow and impatient once more, and his hands pressed intently into the small of my back as he held me to him. I reached his already erect cock, and darted my tongue swiftly along its length, eliciting an ecstatic groan from its owner. Relishing the complete power I had over him, I paused for a second, in which he began to writhe with anticipation. Oh, how I adored teasing him. 

“Actually…” I drew out the word to prolong his impatience. “Eden, could you do something for me?”

“Anything” he gasped, sitting up on his elbows to better meet my eyes and attempt a look of sincerity.

“Would you fuck me this time?”

I watched as the look of rapturous abandonment in his eyes was replaced with a visible fiery and mischievous hunger. He didn’t say another word, but by way of a reply seized my right shoulder and rolled me over onto my back, bearing down on top of me and pressing his lips onto mine. As we kissed, I felt him straddle my body, kneeling between my legs, and pulling my ankles up to rest on his back. His hands were already moist with sweat, and thus his fingers slid into my entrance with ease; one by one opening me up to receive the much more considerable size of his dick.

“This what you had in mind, Xherdi?” he teased, positioning the tip of his rock hard member tantalisingly close to my hole, where I could frustratingly sense its presence more than I could actually feel it.

“Ja…” I breathed, lapsing into German as my mind was so clouded.

“Is this what you want?” He seemed intent on making me beg.

“I want you Eden… I want you now…”

“I love you” he whispered as he finally pressed forward, inching into me slowly. 

Somewhere inside my head, I had intended to formulate a reply, but instead I found myself making similar noises to those he had emitted earlier, as I arched my back and shivered with pleasure. I felt satisfyingly complete with him inside of me, despite the inevitable numbness and dull pain which always came hand in hand with the initial penetration. I was getting used to it, slowly, the more we did it. As he began to drive in and out of me, however, this discomfort became a distant memory as I succumbed to the omnipotent euphoria which making love to him always seemed to trigger. I clawed at his back as he bent down to cover my lips with his, breathlessly probing with his tongue and being met with a similar ardour from mine. He stroked his free hand down my torso, tracing the muscles until he reached my dick and began to slowly jerk it off to the rhythm of his own thrusts.

As this was our fourth fuck in rather quick succession that night, it didn’t take long, unfortunately, before we were both close to the edge once more. With little warning, he let out a stream of colourful French curses, before coming with a triumphant roar, filling me with the familiar warmth I had come to associate with the rare occasions he took over topping duties. I erupted all over his chest just moments afterwards.

“Was that alright for you?” he panted a few blissfully silent minutes later, after sliding out of me and sitting up to get his breath back.

“Alright?” I repeated, perplexed.

“Yeah… I mean… you did enjoy that, right?” I couldn’t work out if he was genuinely insecure or just building up to one of his usual cocky jokes. “I haven’t lost my touch after all this time bottoming, have I?”

“What an insane question Eden, of course I liked it!” I exclaimed, pushing myself up into a seated position, and reaching out to take his hand. “Would you be sitting here covered in my cum if I hadn’t enjoyed being fucked by you? I don’t think so… if anything, I’m the one who should be all apologetic - you know it’s not exactly my forté doing it this way around”

I felt the colour suddenly rising in my cheeks and I averted my eyes.

“Oh don’t worry mon amour; I don’t care how we fuck, as long as I’m with you…”

“Yeah I know, but I just mean like… you’re so used to this. You’ve been with so many people before. I have so much to live up to…” I trailed off stupidly, staring unseeingly at the duvet beneath us.

“Xherdi… look at me” He gently nudged my chin upwards so our eyes met. “Are you being serious?”

I gave him a mute nod in response.

“You are such a tease, I can’t believe you’re making me do this… There was always something that felt wrong with all of them. With Fernando, it was once, drunk.” He laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. “With Cesar, we were too close as friends.” He laid another one on the tip of my nose. “and Natasha… well, she was a girl.” He kissed my lips, and pressed his forehead to mine, so our faces were in close proximity. “With you, it just feels perfectly right.” He drew back and crinkled his nose up in an adorable little giggle. “And besides… do you really think what happened earlier would have been possible if we weren’t completely perfect for each other?”

“Soppy bastard” I fought to keep my tone jovial, but a stream of silent tears were already dancing down my cheeks.

“Hah, yeah, coming from you…” He threw his arms around me, still grinning with laughter. 

“Thank you” I whispered in his ear, unable to fight back the grin which, unbeknown to Eden, his words had triggered. 

“Don’t worry, I understand. Now, why don’t we get a shower? Think you need cleaning up a bit”

“I think we BOTH need cleaning up a bit… have you seen yourself?” I let out a little giggle as he took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

*

“The sky is so beautiful at this time of night” I sighed, staring out of the window opposite the bed.

It must have been somewhere in the region of three or four AM, and the heavens were slowly meandering towards dawn. The majority of the sky was still masked in a deep impenetrable shade of indigo, but towards the horizon line, the impending sunrise was glowing like a furnace of cobalt blue. Across this mesmerising backdrop fluttered a lazy cloud or two, whilst legions of stars stood sentinel, catching the light of the moon and glistening like winking diamonds. I lay snuggled up in Eden’s arms to admire it all, my head resting on his shoulder, one hand entwined in his. 

“I never used to notice things like that” he mused, with an adorably sleepy tone creeping into his voice. “Not until I met you… I’d see the sky but I wouldn’t see the beauty in it until I looked at it with you…” 

“You know why I think it’s so beautiful?” I shuffled upwards a little and raised my free hand to gesture to the view. “See that? The darkness is yesterday, the amazing day we’ve just had. And that –” I pointed towards the brightness near the horizon “That’s tomorrow. Our next day together. That’s our future all waiting to happen. Yesterday’s already becoming a memory, and tomorrow is already on its way. We can’t change it…but right now, in the present, we can see them both. We’ve got yesterday and tomorrow right there, and I’ve always found that really amazing…”

The steady rise and fall of his chest was somewhat difficult to interpret. I couldn’t tell if he was impressed or bored shitless.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I explained that very well…”

“No, Xherdi. It was perfect. I’m just… appreciating this moment. Right now.”

He receded into a peaceful silence, gently stroking his fingertips over our intertwined hands.

“You know, I used to know the names of all those stars.” I ventured after a little while. “It’s quite silly really… growing up, my bedroom didn’t have curtains for years, and I was scared of the dark –” he chuckled slightly at this. “So I used to stay awake and count the stars. And some nights, I’d stay awake so long, that I’d be able to see tomorrow. Well… that’s what Mami used to say anyway. That’s where it comes from… she would tell me the brightness was tomorrow, and I’ve thought of it like that ever since. I didn’t like to go to sleep when it was dark – not before I’d seen ‘tomorrow’. I don’t know, maybe I thought it wouldn’t come, if I wasn’t there to welcome it in...”

“Is there ever a time where you’re not this cute?” he exhaled dreamily, shifting his head slightly to look down at me.

“Cute?” I laughed. “Oh no, this is all so pathetic. I’m half-asleep, and really damn relaxed so I guess –”

“Shh, Xherdan, mon petit” he pressed a finger to my lips. “This is not pathetic at all. You’re incredibly cute.” He then leaned in close to whisper in my ear – “And I can’t wait to welcome in all my tomorrows by your side.”

I felt my face glowing crimson once more, and I buried myself under his arm to save myself the embarrassment. My insides were performing elaborate excitable somersaults and I fought to keep myself from jumping on top of Eden and enveloping him in a suitably overenthusiastic embrace.

“Me too” I breathed, in a low voice, once I’d got myself together and raised my head to smile into his bright eyes. 

I was all set to kiss him goodnight, and go to sleep while yesterday and tomorrow were both watching over us; however an alternative idea had suddenly trotted into my mind and overridden these plans.

“Eden… would you tell me that story again baby?”

“Again?”

“Well… only if you don’t mind. Don’t you think tonight would be the perfect time to relive it all?”

“Oh of course…you want me to start from the very beginning?”

“I’d love that.”

Clearing his throat theatrically (he’d always had a flair for the dramatic), he put his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled down as he began to talk…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think, so kudos and/or comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
